


Scaredy Cat

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Wick (Video Game) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan wasn't a scaredy cat. He could sit in a forest alone until 6 am. He could do it. He didn't need his best friend, or anyone to help him. He wasn't a scaredy cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Delirious play Wick and came up with this, so, yeah. Imagine the bbs just live in the same place and shit. They would totally pull pranks and shit on each other. Yeah. Anyways, enjoy!

If anyone ever asked, Jonathan would outright refuse that he was afraid of the dark, or ghosts, or someone hiding under his bed and when he looked under it they would be there to take him away.

No.

He was not afraid. Not at all. He was a man and according to him men weren’t afraid of ghosts and other shit.

Which, was exactly why he was blindfolded and being taken into a forest late at night by his friends. A new game called Wick had recently popped up in their community, and, so, being the group of friends they were and Jonathan being the type of guy he was, they decided to dare him to play the game.

It was fine though. He wasn’t scared. Not at all.

“Jonathan, if you get through this, I’m gonna give you one hundred dollars,” his friend Daithi spoke up. Jonathan laughed a little, glad that someone was finally talking. They had been silent for what he assumed was most of the trip to the forest.

“Like he’s going to fucking win. We all know secretly Jon’s a fucking chicken.” Tyler, the one who had dared Jonathan in the first place, had no faith at all in him. It was dumb. Tyler was the one who would be scared, not Jonathan. When he walked out of the forest at six am, he was going to laugh in Tyler’s face.

“Ty, have a little faith, yeah? He _almost_ did the last dare.”

“Yeah, keyword being almost, Craig. He’s not going to do it, and when he comes running out of here ten minutes after we put him in there, I’ll be expecting fifty bucks from all of you guys.”

“Yeah right dude. When did we make that bet?” Marcel, another one of their friends said, offended.

“Seriously. No one’s paying you fifty bucks, because I bet Jon will last the entire night.” If Jonathan had been able to see, he would hug his friend Brock so tightly. Out of all their friends, he was one of the only ones who knew about his secrets. Everyone was close, but Brock had been one of those people who had been that much closer.

“Yeah, right. He’ll probably end up running to get Evan and cry into his arms like last time.”

Besides Evan, his best friend in the entire world, of course.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t even talked to Evan about this whole dare. If he had, he would’ve talked him out of it and people would know his secret. The secret Brock didn’t even know about.

That secret being how much of a true scaredy cat he really was.

He could bulk himself up, tell everyone and himself he could take any dare and fight any ghost. He was so “brave” that he stayed in a so-called haunted building for almost an entire night before Evan found out about it and came to get him.

He wanted to look good in front of his friends.

…No.

He wanted to look good for Evan. It was always about impressing Evan.

“Alright, Jonathan,” Tyler spoke up, speaking quietly now that he was pretty sure they were in the forest alone together. The car ride they had been in felt like forever, and the walk after getting out of the car seemed just as long. He was glad this was moving forward. The rest of their friends probably were waiting by the entrance as Tyler talked to him. He too was going to leave, of course, while Jon stayed by himself.

“Count to one hundred and when you’re done, you can take the blindfold off. There are candles everywhere, you got a thing of matches, and hopefully you got your balls because man, you’re going to be in for a good night. We’ll be waiting in the car for you when your bitch ass is ready to come screaming to take us to your mommy.”

“Not gonna happen, Tyler,” Jonathan said, grinning. He was going to do this. Sure, he was terrified out of his pants, but this time around he was going to do it. He was going to prove he wasn’t _that_ scared and that he didn’t need Evan to come “save him” as his friends put it last time.  

“You’re right; it’ll be Evan who you’ll be screaming for. See you in ten minutes buddy.” And with that, he heard Tyler walking away, and he started to count to one hundred.

“Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred.” Immediately Jonathan ripped off the blindfold, letting his eyes adjust for a quick second before he saw the first candle on the ground in front of him. He fumbled for his matches and lit it, letting out a sigh of relief as the area around him was bathed in light.

“Hello, light. You’re gonna be my best friend in this, alright?” Jonathan whispered, as if the light was going to talk back to him. When all he got was silence, he laughed a little and then started to walk.

Technically he had his cellphone, so he could use the flashlight from that, but he wanted to actually win fair and square. Besides, to everyone else’s knowledge it was with Brock. One of these days he owed him for this.

Jonathan continued to walk, watching out for branches or anything else he could trip over. He didn’t want to drop his candle and start a fire. Fortunately, as clumsy as he might’ve been in front of his friends (mostly to make them laugh) he didn’t need to do that here.

This wasn’t hard. He could win this dare. Fuck Tyler and his disbelief. He was going to win this.

“Hooo!”

“AH!” Jonathan jumped at the sudden noise, looking around quickly before realizing it was just an owl. “Jesus Christ… Fucking Hoodini is here and he’s trying to scare me. Goddamn…”

Deciding a few moments later he didn’t want to walk around at the moment, Jonathan sat down on a nearby stump, setting the candle down between his feet. Since he did have his cellphone, he _could_ check the time. It wouldn’t be bad. Tyler wouldn’t know.

He pulled out his phone, the light a little too bright as he looked at the screen. He quickly turned it down before reading the time. He had only been in the forest for six minutes. It was going to be a long night by this rate, so instead of walking, he was going to play on his phone.

There were no clear rules given by Tyler with this dare, besides he had to stay in the forest until 6 am, use candles to light up in the dark, and if he didn’t he lost the dare. Besides that, nothing was really concrete. Which totally meant he could play games on his phone.

After an hour of on and off playing a few games on his phone, Jonathan got a text. He was actually kind of glad for it, considering he was losing battery life and by the end of this he didn’t really want to be left with a dead phone.

Moose Knuckle  
_how u holding up?_

Jonathan (Me)  
_fine. Really bored and not scared at all_

Moose Knuckle  
_good!! Tyler was pissed when u didnt come out at 10 mins. nogla laughed in his face. Funny as fuck._

Jonathan (Me)  
_wish I could’ve seen that shit_

Moose Knuckle  
_sameee._

Jonathan (Me)  
_kind of wish I didn’t have to be here until 6 too_

Moose Knuckle  
_same as well._

Jonathan (Me)  
_fuck you at least you got a warm car_

Moose Knuckle  
_yeah but craig and ty r cuddling its not thaaaaaat great_

Jonathan (Me)  
_gay_

Moose Knuckle  
_ur telling me!_

A special ringtone sounded from Jonathan’s phone, making him jump a little as he looked at his screen. Considering it was past one in the morning, he wasn’t expecting it.

Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)  
_I can’t sleep call me_

Jonathan (Me)  
_kind of busy sleeping_

Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)  
_don’t you lie to me your steam says you’re online_

Jonathan (Me)  
_I forgot to log out_

Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)  
_jjjjjjjjj call me_

Jonathan (Me)  
_why don’t you call me?_

_Call from: Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)_

Jonathan looked down at his phone, confused as to what he should do. He wanted to answer and talk to Evan. It’d be better than sitting alone and bored in the forest. But, on the other hand it would make his phone die sooner and what if he somehow found out he wasn’t at home? He didn’t want that happening.

He let the phone ring until Evan went to voicemail, feeling a little bad that he didn’t just press the ignore button. He waited for the text to come after, knowing Evan was going to question it.

Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)  
_the fuck?_

Jonathan (Me)  
_sleeping._

For a few minutes, Jonathan’s phone was silent. He slipped it into his pocket before standing up, grabbing his candle and beginning to walk. The stump was starting to make his butt fall asleep, and he needed to find a new candle before the one he had burned out. It was actually a little scary walking with such a dim light, and he kind of wished he didn’t have to walk around to find more candles. He knew Tyler and the other guys hadn’t been nice in placing them.

It took him ten minutes for him to find his next candle, lighting it with the previous one when he picked it up. The brighter light made him feel a little safer than he had been, and, with blowing it out he set it on the ground and began walking again.

If Jonathan ignored the darkness and the way the owl kept hooing, the night wasn’t actually that bad. It was actually kind of peaceful. It might’ve been the phone in his pocket that made him feel a little safer as well, but either way, he wasn’t as afraid as he should be. The forest being as nice as it was, Jonathan actually kind of wanted to take someone with him if he ever came here again.

Most likely Evan.

Of course, he’d take the person he felt the safest with him. Maybe that’s why being in the forest and walking around was so nice because technically he did have Evan with him. Unfortunately it was in the form of a small electronic device, but, he was still there.

Suddenly, that same special ringtone from earlier alerted him of a new text.

Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)  
_brock said you’re not sleeping and that you’re hanging out with him and the guys?_

_you guys didn’t even invite me_

_how rude. What are you guys doing?_

Brock, that son of a bitch. Jonathan was going to bitch at him later.

Jonathan (Me)  
_nothing special. Just watching lui kick ass at cod_

Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)  
_….........lui’s visiting his grandparents this weekend._

Jonathan (Me)  
_…I meant nogla. Nogla is kicking ass._

Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)  
_brock said nogla is sleeping._

Jonathan (Me)  
_someone is playing I’m not fucking paying att thejf gnkbfdjhn_

“Fuck!” Jonathan blew out the candle in his hand, putting it down near where his phone dropped. The fucking thing burned his finger somehow. He wasn’t sure when he got it so close to the wick, but it got there. He put his finger in his mouth as he picked up his phone off the ground, kneeling down as he texted Evan back.

Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)  
_you alright buddy?_

Jonathan (Me)  
_burned my finger. Sorry._

Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)  
_how??_

Jonathan (Me)  
_got a candle too close_

Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)  
_why are you burning candles?_

Jonathan (Me)  
_tyler wanted his house to smell nice. Why are you asking so many questions?_

Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)  
_because you’re lying to me and I hate when you lie to me._

Jonathan (Me)  
_im not lying_

Evan Fantastic Fong (aka best friend ever)  
_first of all yes you are. I know when you are. Second of all brock told me you weren’t at home and considering tyler told me he wasn’t going to be at home tonight, im guessing hes not lying either._

_Where are you?_

Jonathan quickly started texting Brock, deciding that now was a time to bitch him out.

Jonathan (Me)  
_evan told me you told him I wasn’t sleeping what the fuck_

Moose Knuckle  
_well u arent_

Jonathan (Me)  
_evan knows I cant lie hes going to figure out where I am and get mad because he knows im scared of shit like this oh my god brock hes going to be so mad_

Moose Knuckle  
_………….what the fuck do u mean ur scared of shit like this????_

Jonathan (Me)  
_I didn’t say that_

Moose Knuckle  
_u literally just texted me that. Ur scared of this shit? Y r u doing it then?? to impress ty???_

Jonathan (Me)  
_no_

Moose Knuckle  
_then y?_

Jonathan (Me)  
_I don’t know._

Moose Knuckle  
_im waking up the guys were coming to get u_

Jonathan (Me)  
_brock please don’t. I want to do this. I can do this I’m not scared. I haven’t been scared for the past hour. Please just let me do this._

Moose Knuckle  
_fuck no I saw a movie like this once where the guy freaked himself out so much he ended up killing himself_

Jonathan (Me)  
_how would I even do that?_

Moose Knuckle  
_I don’t know use a match probably_

Jonathan (Me)  
_brock. Please._

Moose Knuckle  
_…don’t say please im imagining your puppy dog eyes_

Jonathan (Me)  
_please please._

Moose Knuckle  
_UGH!_

Jonathan waited ten minutes for another text to come in from Evan or Brock, but nothing happened. He didn’t think anything else would come in for a while. Instead, he hoped Brock would cover for him and he’d tell Evan some shit so he could keep going for the night. He only had four or five hours left. Something like that. He could do this.

-

“Hello?”

“Brock, where the fuck is Jonathan?” Evan was pissed. Brock could understand that. After all, he did hate when anyone lied to him, especially Jonathan. And he doubted lying to him now would make the situation better. Brock got out of the car when Tyler looked back at him, giving him a look. He was probably wondering who had called him. Damn him for still being awake. But, besides that, waking up Daithi was not on his agenda. He’d rather face the cold night than his wrath.

“Brock?” Brock leaned against the car and sighed as he heard Evan on the other end moving around. He was probably getting dressed and getting ready to head to where Jonathan was.

“He’s playing that game. Wick? Tyler dared him after lunch the other day when you left,” Brock answered.

“Right. Of course he is. Always has to be the cool guy. I’m going to murder him. If he was scared before, well he better get scared now. I fucking hate when he does this.” Brock heard a car start up on Evan’s end, knowing that he was not wasting any time on this.

“Hey, it’s not his fault. Tyler really revved him up and-

“Just tell me where you guys are, Brock.”

“…He really wants to do this, Ev.”

“If he wants to impress Tyler all he has to do is suck his dick. That’s how Craig did it.” Brock rolled his eyes at that. Evan was just being a jerk at this point.

“He’s not trying to impress Tyler. I asked him. Maybe stop being an ass for a second and let him explain to you after all this why he did it.”

“…”

“Evan?”

“I have to go.” Evan hung up on him, and Brock shook his head. He couldn’t stop whatever was going to happen next; that was all on Evan. He got back into the car, and when Tyler looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, he gave him a smile to tell him everything was fine. The night would go on.

-

Two hours had passed so far, and Jonathan was pretty sure he had this in the bag. Nothing else had scared him so far, though he was pretty sure Tyler had set up some stupid jump scares. Things falling out of the trees or hanging from them, stuff like that. But, either way, nothing so far. Instead he had found a nice bench to lie down on. Why it was randomly in the forest, he didn’t know.

No one had texted him back since earlier either, which, he was glad for. That meant Brock had gotten Evan to get off their backs. And that meant by the end of this, he was going to be telling him all about this and he might be mad, but he was probably going to be proud of him too.

At least, that’s what he hoped.

“Ugh, twenty-three percent is not enough to last four more hours…” Jonathan mumbled to himself.

“Not like you’re going to need it.”

“AHH!” Jonathan scrambled on the bench quickly before falling off of it, trying to get his bearings straight. He knew the voice luckily; he just was not expecting it to come out of nowhere like that. At least he was smart enough to put the candle he had somewhere not in front of him. That would’ve been a disaster.

“Did I scare you?”

Jonathan finally sat up straight on the ground, frowning and shaking his head when he finally settled his eyes on the other person. The disappointment and anger on his face really did not give Jonathan a good feeling.

“Of course you fucking scared me! How- Man! How did you know where to find me?”

“Guess I got lucky. And, you know, the candle kind of gave you away, idiot,” Evan said, pointing to the small candle on the ground. Jonathan looked at it, realizing how much light it really did give off. It wasn’t like he had walked very far from the entrance, either. Of course Evan would find him.

“…You’re probably mad.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And want to kill me.”

“Uh-huh.”

“…And want to kill Brock?”

Evan shook his head and held out his hand for Jonathan. He wasn’t sure if he should let him help him up though. It seemed a little shady, if Jonathan was honest with himself.

“What are you going to do if I let you help me up?” He asked, looking at Evan’s hand.

“Drag you home? What else would I do?”

“Break my arm, I don’t know. You’re pretty buff man!” Evan shook his head, and, without warning grabbed Jonathan’s hand and pulled him to his feet. Jonathan let out a noise of surprise before gaining his balance.

Evan wasted no time picking up the candle that Jonathan had on the ground and dragging him back to the entrance of the forest. Jonathan tried to pull away and protest, but Evan really was buff.

“Evan, come on! You don’t have to act like I’m a child!”

“Aren’t you? You don’t listen when smart and responsible people tell you not to do things, and you lie to them when you do something bad. Might as well be a child.”

“Are you serious right now,” Jonathan asked, planting his feet in the ground so Evan had to stop. He did, and the look he turned and gave Jonathan was anything but happy. “…Chill out, dude. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is a big deal! You do this shit all the time, and for what? To make Tyler eat his words? To make all our other friends like you? You don’t have to be brave to do that, J!” Evan yelled.

“I’m not trying to make the guys like me-

“Right, right. Because letting them dare you and drive you out to places that terrify the living shit out of you isn’t a way to make them like you. Ohhhh, no.”

“It’s not!” Jonathan yelled, finally able to snatch his hand back.

“Then why do you do it?!”

“To impress you!” Jonathan screamed. “I do all this shit for you!”

Jonathan was angry. He was furious. Evan was always the cool one. Evan always had friends, and people who liked him. He never had to try hard to make other people like him. They just _did._ And Jonathan? He tried so hard. It took forever for him to even talk to the other guys, let alone hang out with them when they asked. He didn’t believe it when they said he was cool, or awesome. How could he be when no one before then thought so?

And Evan? He was one of the first to ever say he was cool. He thought Jonathan was amazing, but when someone like Evan said that, someone who had everything he wanted, how could he really believe it? How could he trust it, when he hadn’t ever earned anything; Evan just gave it to him.

“…You do all this stupid, scary shit to impress me?” Evan asked, making Jonathan nod. “Why? You don’t- Why would you need to impress me?”

Jonathan shrugged. He looked at the ground and crossed his arms, shutting himself up.

“Oh, no. Don’t you fucking do this. Don’t shut yourself out just because you don’t feel like answering,” Evan said, moving closer to Jonathan and grabbing his shoulders. He shook him a little to make him look up at him; not like it was the best plan, but it was the only one that he wanted to act out.

“Talk to me. Please.”

Jonathan took a long moment before he looked up at Evan, the look in his eyes trying to tell Evan everything. It wasn’t working, because Evan raised his eyebrows in confusion at him.

“…You’re… so cool. And I-I’m just _me._ You and the other guys all say I’m cool and that I’m funny and shit, but- but how can I believe that? No one’s ever told me that before you, so what if you’re lyi-

Suddenly, Jonathan’s mouth was preoccupied by another. It made all his senses jumbled and confused as he stared at Evan. His hands had moved up to his face, maybe to keep Jonathan there or something. He wasn’t sure. Though, he was certain he liked them there.

Evan took a few extra seconds to pull away, and when he did he let out a breath, not sure how to react to the look on Jonathan’s face. He had wanted to do that for a long time, and, had only stopped himself because of how Jonathan might react. Though, he was pretty sure no reaction was worse than any sort of reaction.

“…I… I probably shouldn’t have done that. But, I-I couldn’t listen to you saying shit like that anymore. You’re fucking _amazing_ , Jon. You’re funny as hell, and you, out of everyone, know how to make me feel better on my shitty days. You are my best friend and my life would suck so _fucking_ much without you. You’re awesome, and doing this shit? It’s so fucking unnecessary.”

Jonathan stayed quiet still, trying to compose himself in front of Evan. He tried, and, well, wasn’t doing too good at it.

“J, come on. Say something.”

“…You kissed me.” Jonathan finally got out.

“I… Yeah, I did.”

“Did you want to?”

“I… I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to.”

“Right.”

“Right?”

“You kissed me,” Jonathan repeated. He licked his lips, tasting Evan’s chapstick on them. It was disgusting, but he still loved it and wanted more.

“Look, J-

“Kiss me again?” He asked.

Evan looked at him, confused for a short moment before smiling. That reaction was way better than Evan ever expected. He couldn’t help but laugh a little before leaning back into Jonathan, pressing his lips against his for a second time.

-

Six a.m. came and the alarm the boys had set for themselves went off, loud and annoying as any alarm could be. Tyler groaned as he tried to look for his phone to turn off his own portion of the alarm. Craig stirred next to him, trying to snuggle closer instead of wake up. But Tyler wasn’t having any of it.

“Wake up, assholes. Find your fucking phones and turn them off,” he said, finding his phone finally and shutting off the alarm. Craig whined next to him and held up his phone lazily, wanting Tyler to turn it off for him. He was awake. He might as well do it for him.

Tyler turned back in his seat to tell Nogla, Marcel, and Brock to do the same. Luckily, Brock was already awake, yawning as he played with his phone. Marcel and Nogla were the hardest to wake up, unfortunately. When Brock looked up at Tyler, Tyler made sure to give him a look as if to say “you do it.”

Brock shook his head, giving him a look back. He did not want to wake up the two devils next to him. They’d wake up when they wanted to. If that meant they’d miss Jonathan coming out of the forest, then so be it.

“ _Brock._ ” Tyler whispered sternly, as if he really had any control over Brock.

“ _Tyler._ ”

“Craig.” Tyler and Brock both looked at the small guy next to Tyler in the front seat, laughing a little while he raised his hand as if they were taking attendance in class. They couldn’t help it. Craig was just too cute.

“Babe, you get five more minutes,” Tyler mumbled, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. “And the other two get five more minutes before-

“-you wake them up,” Brock interrupted.

“You.”

“You.”

“Ugh, will you two shut your dirty fucking mouths? Some people are trying to sleep! And will someone turn off those alarms?!” Daithi screamed, his Irish accent making his words almost incomprehensible. Tyler couldn’t help but start laughing out loud at him talking. Daithi was quality entertainment in the morning.

Eventually, all the alarms were turned off and all the boys were awake, stretching as they stood outside of Tyler’s car. They looked at the entrance of the forest, waiting for Jonathan to exit at any moment. By now, he should’ve made his way out of the forest if they were going by Brock’s calculations. Though, Tyler was under the impression they’d have to go search for him because he was so scared.

“I’m tirrrrrreeeeeddddd. Where is he?” Marcel whined. It was too early for this, and they had been waiting for Jonathan to leave the forest for thirty minutes now. They were actually starting to worry.

Brock, remembering Jonathan had his phone, texted him quickly, hoping he would get a reply. Instead of getting a reply from him a minute later, it was from Evan.

Evaaaaaannn  
_tell Tyler to look for Jon. gonna scare him._

Brock (Me)  
_ur gonna scare ty? the scare master????_

Evaaaaaannn  
_we all know who the real scare master is. ;)_

Brock smiled at his phone before shaking his head. If he was going to be a part of this plan, then he was going to see it for himself. He waited a short second before walking forward past the others towards the entrance, knowing one of the guys was going to say something.

“Brock, the fuck? Where are you going?” Daithi asked. He turned back to see everyone looking at him. He shrugged and smiled.

“To find Jon. Poor guy probably got stuck in a tree or something,” Brock responded.

“By yourself?” Tyler spoke up. He looked a little worried if Brock was honest.

“Yeah. Unless you want to come with.” Brock watched Tyler contemplate his choices. On one hand, he could easily stay behind and act like he didn’t care about Jonathan; which, then would mean Brock would have to convince him even further. On the other hand, he could go in and laugh in Jonathan’s face when he “saw” him all scared. Or, as they were apparently going to see, Tyler was going to be the scared one.

Brock tried not to smile as Tyler rolled his eyes, grabbing Craig’s hand and beginning to walk.

“Let’s go guys,” he told the others. As Daithi and Marcel passed, Brock could not stop the stupid grin on his face. This scare was going to be the best, he could already tell.

-

“The look on your fucking f-face! Oh my fucking god, I can’t breathe! I can’t breathe!” Jonathan cried out as Tyler was on the ground, looking up at him and Evan laughing. The other guys were behind him, laughing as well. Craig was trying not to laugh, instead trying to be nice to his boyfriend. But, it _was_ funny.

Evan and Jonathan had taken all of Tyler’s shitty jump scare traps he had set up around the forest and put them near the entrance. They set it up so that when Tyler passed, all the traps would go off and jump at him. Along with it, Evan had set up his phone to make a sound that he knew would make Tyler jump.

It had worked, flawlessly they suspected. Tyler was fuming and surprised, Brock was nearly crying on the ground, and Jonathan wasn’t scared at all. Only laughs came from him. Evan loved it. He always loved it.

“You were supposed to be the fucking scared one!” Tyler yelled at Jonathan.

“Y-yeah, w-well next time you s-should do a better job!” Jonathan replied back. He couldn’t help himself from laughing so much. It was great. The whole situation was great, and they all knew the next time Tyler wanted to scare, he’d have to do a much better job than Evan’s and Jonathan’s.

“Hey, hey. Let me help you up,” Evan said, smiling as he stuck his hand out. Tyler smacked it away, not wanting his help. He had been in on this too, which meant payback was for him as well.

“How did you even get here? Jonathan cry to your owl friends and you came swooping in to save him?” Tyler asked as he stood up by himself.

“Actually, I could hear your bitch ass crying in your sleep about how scared you were about this forest, so I had to scare you.”

Behind Tyler, Craig started laughing loudly. The rest of the guys stopped, watching Tyler turn on him in a matter of seconds.

“Oh, don’t even you little fuck. You know what I’m going to do to you when we get to your house.”

“Ew, get a room,” Marcel said.

“No, no. I think you want in on this too, Marcel. Come here, fucker.” Marcel started running as Tyler began chasing. Craig laughed and began chasing after them, not wanting to miss any moments. Daithi rolled his eyes, beginning to walk after them. He was still smiling though.

“That was amazing,” Jonathan grinned, looking at Evan.

“Yeah, yeah. Couldn’t have done it without my sidekick,” Evan replied, grinning back just as much as he was.

“Sidekick? You’re my sidekick. You came even though I didn’t ask you to.”

“Yeah, duh. To save my sidekick.” Jonathan laughed and shook his head. Evan wrapped his arm around his neck, beginning to walk with him. Maybe instead of sidekick and hero, they could just be equal heroes together. At least, Jonathan would like that.

Brock, watching quietly as Jonathan and Evan walked back to the entrance; he couldn’t help but notice the way they touched. Usually anyone couldn’t miss it from a mile away. That was just Evan and Jonathan. But, while they walked, Evan slid his hand into Jonathan’s and whispered something into his ear as they went.

Brock was observant. Maybe they just hadn’t noticed he was still left behind, and maybe they were sort of in their own world behind the rest of the boys. But of course, there was always a slip up when it came down to it. Sooner or later, he knew his two friends were going to get together.

He was totally going to hold this over their heads, just like he did with Tyler and Craig.

“Fucking knew it.”


End file.
